


it takes a little while to figure me out

by ohmygodfoxtrot



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodfoxtrot/pseuds/ohmygodfoxtrot
Summary: “You okay with this?Bryce has a a love hate relationship with the way Jared checks in on him like this. It's really nice, and he's glad Jared cares about him, but in the moment, he just wants him to hurry up and get on with it. Seriously. He'll say if he's not chill with what's going on. He'll use his words.





	it takes a little while to figure me out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcouldmakealife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/gifts).



> set in some nebulous future where bryce is over his whole internalized homophobia about stuff near his butt. i blame the discord chat for encouraging me.

“You okay with this?

Bryce has a a love hate relationship with the way Jared checks in on him like this. It's really nice, and he's glad Jared cares about him, but in the moment, he just wants him to hurry up and get on with it. Seriously. He'll say if he's not chill with what's going on. He'll use his words.

“Yeah, c’mon, I’m ready.”

Jared’s behind him, but Bryce can feel the look he gets. It makes him feel a little ashamed, but he gets over it quickly. He wants Jared to hurry up, and he knows by now the best way to get that is to just act interested in what Jared is doing without acting like he wants anything. 

Even though he really wants it. 

So here he is, hands cuffed behind his back, kneeled on their bed, and his boyfriend is asking him if he’s okay with this. Of course he’s okay with this. He’s okay with anything Jared does to him.

Okay, he doesn’t wanna go like, sticking anything in his dick, which Jared recently told him was a thing, but like, really, that has to be made up. 

He’s suddenly brought back to the moment by Jared mouthing at his neck, and he arches back into it, pressing his back against Jared’s front. He wants to take his hands and put them in Jared’s hair and make him do something, hurry this along, but he can’t, and that only makes his dick harder. Jared’s mouth pulls away.

“I want you to stay still for me, okay?”

He nods. 

Bryce knows what’s coming next. Well, he doesn’t know exactly, that’s kind of the point, but he has a general idea of what’s going to happen. 

It still doesn’t make it any less surprising when Jared turns the vibrator on and holds it to the underside of his dick, startling a gasp out of him. Bryce follows instructions though, holding still like Jared told him to. 

Jared keeps it there for what feels like forever, before turning it off and pulling it away. Bryce hears the lube bottle click open behind him, a squirt, and then he feels the finger circling his entrance. He presses back into it, before realizing his mistake. The finger stills.

“Bryce, what did I say?”

Bryce stays quiet, trying a technique he perfected in his childhood called the act-like-you’re thinking-about-what-they-asked-for-long-enough-and-they’ll-leave-you-alone. It’s the first time he’s tried it in bed, and by the way Jared lightly smacks his thigh, it’s not working. 

“Answer me.”

He sighs. “You told me to stay still.”

“Yup. “ And with no warning, Jared pushes one of his annoyingly skinny, annoyingly long fingers in, presses it right up against Bryce’s prostate, and then stops. 

Bryce tries his hardest to hold still, and somehow manages it, but it’s a struggle, and it helps that Jared isn’t moving his hand.

And then he starts moving his hand. 

It’s steady, slow, just this side of teasing, and Bryce finds himself breathing heavily but not moving, trying to focus on anything but the torturous movement of Jared’s finger. He settles on the way the cuffs feel around his wrists, grounding him. He trusts Jared, and whatever Jared has planned, he knows it’ll be right for him. 

Jared slowly adds a second finger, and opens his mouth.

“You still doing okay there?”

“Yes, Jared, please, hurry up. I can take it.”

“It’s not about whether you can take it. It’s about whether I want you to take it. But if you really think you can…”

Bryce feels Jared’s weight shift behind him, and then that fucking vibrator is pressing against his dick again. Holy shit. Jared doesn’t play. He doesn’t know if he wants to press backwards onto Jared’s fingers or forwards against the vibrator, and then Jared starts rubbing his prostate again, and all higher brain function goes out the window. All he can think about is how he wants Jared inside of him, and how he’s grateful to the powers that be that they have time for that right now. But he doesn’t know how to get that. But Jared’s been encouraging him to ask for what he wants lately, and so maybe…

“C’mon, Jared, please fuck me. I wanna feel you inside me, filling me up, more than your fingers can, ple-”

He’s cut off by Jared slipping the vibrator around and pressing it against his hole, pushing in, but only a little bit, sliding his fingers out and reaching his hand around to his dick, so that his prostate is no longer being played with, but now Jared is jerking him off. He’s not gonna be able to last much longer like this, and he tells Jared that. 

“Don’t worry. I got you.” Jared pushes the vibrator in, nuzzles it right up in there, and then starts fucking Bryce with it, the same way he did with his fingers, and Bryce is right on the fucking edge, but he doesn’t want to come without Jared’s dick in him, so he tries to hold it back.

But Jared keeps going, so that must be his plan for tonight, making Bryce come with the vibrator in his ass and his dick in Jared’s hand, so he lets go and gets ready to let it all loose. 

And right as he's about to come, Jared pulls the vibrator out, and Bryce wants to scream. 

So that’s how Jared is pulling the strings tonight. 

Holy fuck, he’s going to implode from how turned on he is. 

He wants to come. He really wants to come. But if Jared is really doing this, then he wants something. He wants a specific reaction out of Bryce, and Bryce doesn’t know if he wants to give that to him or be a brat about it. 

He decides to give it to him. 

“C’mon, Jared, please give it to me, please let me come.”

“I never said you couldn’t. You can come whenever you want.”

“Then give me something to work with here.”

“And what do you want to work with, hmmmm?” Jared presses against him, his dick in the crack of Bryce’s ass. 

Bryce pushes back against him, and Jared relents, slipping inside of him. Bryce leans forward, which is awkward on his arms, but it gets Jared at just the right angle to nail his prostate, and he cries out. 

“Oh, god, fuck, right there, Jared, your dick is so good, fuuuuuuck, just give it to me, c’mon…,” He cries out as Jared speeds up, pounding him harder. “Holy shit, yes, I’m so close…”

He shouldn’t have said that, because Jared stops mid thrust, just stays there, inside of him, and Bryce nearly starts crying. 

“Jesus christ, what does a guy have to do to get dicked down properly around here?”

Jared gives an exaggerated sigh. “I suppose…”

He starts trusting again, but this time, he reaches around so that every push forward fucks Bryce’s dick into his hand, and Bryce barely lasts a minute before he’s spilling all over Jared’s hand and the sheets. He stays like that for a minute, feeling every inch of Jared, and then his release, the way it fills him up.When it’s over, he slowly leans backward against Jared, resisting the urge to flop, which he knows is a bad idea. 

He feels Jared undo the cuffs, and pulls his arms around, stretching them, before turning around and pressing his hands into Jared’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss. 

It lasts a while, and when he stops, he’s grinning. Jared speaks.

“What was that for?”

“Just… you always know what’s right for me. It’s nice.”

Jared grins right back. “That’s what boyfriends are for, right? Lemme go grab a washcloth.”

“Okay.”

When Jared returns, he wipes down Bryce and himself and then slips into little spoon position, and Bryce wraps around him, and they fall asleep like that, content.


End file.
